percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Mute
A story about a demigod who is unable to speak because his mother is Echo. However, he might just be a hero...ZephyrX9 14:48, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Chapter One Dagger's POV Hello. My name is Dagger James. Call me Dagger. I have a rare disability. I was born without the ability to speak, so I use sign language instead. My father, Derek James, is very kind and assists me with my disability, while my mother, Jessica James, is nice to me and taught me sign language. I would later learn how the latter was not my real mother. Here's what happened: My friend Myron and I were walking down our street in Watchong when I saw a shadow. What's that? I signed. Myron muttered something under his breath that I couldn't make out. Suddenly, something I recognized from Greek mythology - a Fury - leapt at us. Myron drew a bow from the back of his jacket, along with an arrow, and shot the Fury. It exploded into dust. What the heck was that? I signed. "A monster. Dude, you know the Greek myths?" he asked. Yeah. "Well they're not myths. The move with the heart of the west. And they still have children." I made no reply. He then took my arm and rushed us home. Something big was going to happen. Chapter Two In truth, I was scared crudless. One of my parents wasn't biologically mine. I was always told that none of my features looked like my mum, but I always thought that I just took after Dad. Now I had learned the truth. I started making a list in my mind of goddesses related to sound. Maybe it was a Muse. Or Artemis, because her twin is Apollo. I avoided one sound-related myth though. Her name was Echo. I thought she had died from weeping for Narcissus. Hades, was I wrong. My parents noted our worried expressions. Myron just said two words: "It's time." They nodded and Myron continued. "I've told him the basics. Now to figure out what goddess is really his mum." Goddess. The word clicked in my mind, confirming my thoughts. Dad said, "Well, seeing as he can't talk, it may have been a Muse." "Probably. Can you give us a ride to camp?" Myron asked. "Sure," Dad complied, and we got in his Corvette. After an hour of driving, we stopped near a hill. It. Had. A. Gods. Dang. Dragon. On. It. Myron and I got out. Just as Dad left, a giant scorpion leapt at us. It batted Myron aside. "Dag, take this!" He yelled, and threw me a head microphone, the kind on headphones. As I caught it, it turned into a sword. The scorpion was coming closer. Without warning, it leapt. I don't know the right words to describe what I did. Basically, a wave of sound came out of... the sword. The scorpion writhed back. I took my chance and stabbed it through the gut. It turned into yellow dust. Myron got up and rushed me past the dragon. Luckily, it didn't kill us. A centaur was waiting for us, worried. Myron explained it to the centaur (who happened to be Chiron). Then my friend gave me a tour. He was actually a satyr. That explained his limp. That night, I got claimed. By the very last person I thought it would be. Echo. I was Echo's son. Category:ZephyrX9